


Fallen King

by Mortus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dinosaurs extinction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortus/pseuds/Mortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about a fallen dynasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen King

They were a group of reptiles that dominated the land from the late Triassic Period, to the end of the Cretaceous period. They came in every shape and size imaginable and took up nearly every ecological niche available to them. They truly ruled their ruled their world ranging from treble tyrants to cunning killers. The cause of their demise is the subject of much debate, but the most popular theory as of now is that a meteorite around the size Mount Everest hit the Yucatan Peninsula. The impact caused a long chain of extreme natural disasters which to all life on land larger than a housecat to become extinct.  
I See  
Blood  
I taste blood  
It brings me pleasure  
It brings me power  
This I understand  
Death  
I see death  
It comes to me  
It obeys its master  
This I understand  
Kingdom  
I see my kingdom  
It’s mine to rule  
It’s mine to control  
This I understand 

Light  
I see light  
It blinds me  
It intrigues me  
I don’t understand  
Fire  
I see fire  
It roars at me  
It chases me  
I don’t understand  
Ash  
I see ash  
It clovers me  
It chokes me  
I don’t understand 

 

Hunger  
I feel hunger  
It gnaws at me  
It weakens me  
I don’t understand  
Decay  
I smell decay  
It tortures my nose  
It churns my stomach  
I don’t understand  
Alone  
I feel alone  
Where is everyone  
Where have they  
I don’t understand

 

Death  
I see death  
It comes to me  
It overpowers me  
I don’t understand

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first work so I hope you like it.


End file.
